


Sorry I didn’t kiss you

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Why do I do this to myself, dr who, thasmin, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: It’s a normal day fighting aliens (if you can even call that a normal day) but something goes wrong the doctor ends up loosing another of her companions





	Sorry I didn’t kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a saD mood so I thought I’d write something sad. Idk why I’m doing this to myself but yanO. There’s no happy ending so if this makes you sad I’m sorry I swear the next one will be happy.

Yaz had never seen anything like this. So much anger and bloodshed and war and they were all caught in the middle of it.

They were trying to build some kind of barrier to protect themselves as even the doctor couldn’t protect them from what was out there’s and it’s was to risky to go back to the TARDIS.

Yaz was terrified. The sound of gunshots echoed through the air and she clapped her hands against her ears and pressed her back against the makeshift wall they’d made.

The doctor looked over at Yaz giving her a nod to make sure she was ok she weakly smiled,trying to pretend she was fine even thought she wasn’t.

“Ok team I’m gonna get us out of here.... hopefully in one peice” The Doctor turned to them all, looking hopeful that they would make there way back safely.

“Okay I’ll go first then grayam then Ryan then Yaz, run as fast as you can and don’t stop until your inside the TARDIS. Keep your heads down and be a discreet as possible. Ok on my count 3,2,1”

They began aimlessly running, barely being able to see the person in front of them due to the thick heavy smoke that filled the air.

Yaz could feel herself getting tired, she slowed loosing site of Ryan in the smoke. 

She’d subconsciously stopped. She panicked and turned towards the battle field.

She let out a loud shriek and she felt several sharp stabs into her abdomen.

She looked down in complete shock crimson blood seeping through her shirt.

She stumbled forward. She could see the TARDIS faintly in the distance she staggered towards it, her vision starting to go blurry and her legs getting weak.

She collapsed to her knees just meters away from the blue box. She couldn’t stop herself she drift away everything plunging into darkness.

The doctor froze. Just as she thought they were safe she realised Yaz wasn’t there.

“Shit shit shit, Yaz!” she shouted running aimlessly back into the smoke.

She saw her lifeless body strewn across the ground blood creeping out from her shirt. 

She scooped her up hoping praying that she could save her.

She barged back into the TARDIS, ingnoring Ryan and grayhams concerned questions.

She placed Yaz on the ground lifting up her shirt to reveal 3 bullet wounds. She fiddled with her sonic murmuring “please don’t do this Yaz please please please don’t do this to me please wake up”

After about 20 minutes Yaz still made no signs of life. 

She was to late.

The doctor stood up and looked to the boys. “She’s... she’s gone”

The doctor felt numb then sick then utter disbelief then anger then nothing but pure sadness. She collapsed to her knees. She cried so hard she could barely breathe.

Neither one of the boys spoke to her or each other they just went of to their rooms and didn’t come out.

Tears rolled down her cheecks and she didn’t want to move she just lay next to Yaz, hoping Mabey it was just a dream more like a nightmare. But it wasn’t.

“I’m so so sorry Yaz, I failed you I should have protected you, I love you so much and I will never ever forget you. There’s so many things I should have said to you, so many times I should have told you how I felt so many times I should have kissed you and I let you go I’m sorry. I’ll never stop loving you”

A week later and the doctor had never felt grief like this. Her heart ached so much. 

She longed so much for Yaz to be by her side and it caused her unimaginable pain to think she’s never see her again. Never hear her voice. Never see her look confused when she rambled on. never get to tell her she loved her

Ryan and grayham had gone home and she hasn’t spoken to them. She couldn’t face it. She couldn’t face seeing them, or anyone for that matter.

She’d lost everything. Again.


End file.
